PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam
|image=Pf-78-1.jpg |transformable=No |production=Prototype |usage=Heavy Assault |type=Suit |vehicletype= |shiptype= |designation=PF-78-1 |OfficialName=Perfect Gundam |archetype=RX-78-2 Gundam |oftheline= |first=0079 |last=0079 |era=Universal Century |series=Plamo-Kyoshiro, Mobile Suit Variations |mechdesigner=Kunio Okawara |manufacturer=Earth Federation Forces, Shiro Kyoda |operator=Earth Federation Forces, Shiro Kyoda |pilot=Shiro Kyoda |paccommodation=Pilot only~in standard cockpit in torso with Core Block System using FF-X7 Core Fighter |captain= |crew= |saccommodation= |length= |width= |armor=Luna Titanium Alloy |powerplant=Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |armaments=2 x 60mm Vulcan Gun 2 x Beam Saber |SpecEquip=Full-Armor System and Weapon System (FSWS) Propellant Tank |OptionalEquip=2-barrel Hand Beam Gun 360mm Rocket Gun RX-M-SH-008/S-01025 Shield *Drop Mines |MobileWeapons= |MShangers= |MScatapults= |MScapacity= }} The PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam is the variation of the titular mobile suit of Mobile Suit Gundam, the RX-78-2 Gundam and the first non-UC Gundam. Designed by Kunio Okawara and later by Hajime Katoki for the Gundam Fix Figuration version, it played a prominent part in the manga Plamo-Kyoshiro, and later became part of the original design series Mobile Suit Variations (MSV). Its built and piloted by Shiro Kyoda. Technology & Combat Characteristics Plamo Kyoshiro Shiro's customized Gunpla, the Perfect Gundam is a heavily modified 1/144 RX-78-2 Gundam equipped with heavy plastic armor and various equipment. Shiro's actual purpose for the equipment is to enhance the overall attack and defense capabilities of the RX-78-2. However despite the unit's enhancements, both speed and performance were not been thought of and the said customization suffers from balance and performance issues. G Generation/Gundam Fix Figuration series The Perfect Gundam is a enhancement plan for the original RX-78-2 Gundam used to test the a prototype version of the Full-Armor System and Weapon System (FSWS). The overall unit is planned to be reinforced with special removable armor and weaponry to maximize the overall performance and changing its overall appearance, but also gives the unit additional weight. The unit is also equipped with several thrusters on its legs and a high output backpack, with gave the unit excellent speed and mobility, however due to the high output, the unit spots a propellant tank on its back which allows the Perfect Gundam to have additional operational time. The weaponry of the Perfect Gundam is also enhanced and changed, aside from retaining its vulcan guns and beam sabers. It is equipped with an enhanced 2-barrel Hand Beam Gun on it's left arm and a 360mm Rocket Gun on this back. It also spots a RX-M-SH-008/S-01025 type Shield, which also houses several Drop Mines. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Guns :Two 60mm caliber vulcan gun thats mounted on the head. ;*Beam Sabers ;*2-barrel Hand Beam Gun :The Perfect Gundam is equipped with a new 2-barrel hand beam gun, an upgrade to the RX-78-2's standard beam rifle. Its power output can be adjusted when necessary and powered by a rechargeable e-cap. ;*360mm Rocket Gun :Mounted on the back, it's a powerful artillery piece derived from the RX-78-2's Hyper Bazooka. ;*RX-M-SH-008/S-01025 Shield :A shield equipped on the Perfect Gundam's left arm. It is equipped with several Drop Mines. Special Equipment & Features ;*Full-Armor System and Weapon System (FSWS) :The upgrade program, developed several options packs to increase the Gundam's already considerable power. ;*Propellant Tank History Plamo Kyoshiro The Perfect Gundam is first built by Shiro Kyoda during the first chapter of the manga, The name was given because Shiro modified it to use against his rival's MSN-02 Perfect Zeong. It is then modified and upgraded to the more agile PF-78-3 Perfect Gundam III Universal Century (SD Gundam G-Generation/Gundam Fix Figuration) The Perfect Gundam wasn't actually built and only exist as a CG Data for High Ranking Federation Officials.Mobile Suit Gundam: One Year War Side Story 3 Plus ORIGINAL MS IN GAMES Little was know about the unit's existence, especially on the history of its development as it was kept secret within the Federation's top members and researchers. However its believed some of the specifications were carried onto the FA-78-1 Gundam Full Armor Type. Variants ;*PF-78-3 Perfect Gundam III ;*FA-78-1 Gundam Full Armor Type Picture Gallery 055605c9c684bbcba9aae7b14e638d80.image.359x450.jpg|The GFF of PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam yhst-29371489244166_2114_73706579.jpeg|MG 1/100 - PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam - Boxart PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam MS Girl.jpg|PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam MS Girl RX-78 - Perfect Gundam - Boxart.jpg|PF-78-1 (RX-78) Perfect Gundam - Boxart PF-78-1_Perfect_Gundam.jpg|SD PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars Notes & Trivia *The Perfect Gundam can be the inspiration to the GAT-X102 Duel Gundam Assault Shroud from Gundam SEED. *The Perfect Gundam is an unlockable unit in the mecha action video game Another Century's Episode 3: The Final for the PlayStation 2. Though the unit has the distinctive difference that the massive cannon on the backpack is changed to a high-pressured water gun, the reasons for this change are unknown. References External Links *PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam on MAHQ.net